I learn everytime I bleed
by Hopeless Ebony
Summary: What would happen if Bella convinces Edward to change her 2 months before their wedding and just as Bella is about to get her wish a stranger interupts. The stranger is a vampire named Shane. When Shane claims to be her destiny, Bella must choose. LEMONS!
1. The interuption

A/N: I dont own Twilight or any of the characters except Shane who I created :)

and I just wanted to say thanks to the people who have added this story or me to their favorites list. This is my first fanfiction and I'm really pleased with all the reviews and views that this story has gotten.

Chapter 1.

"Are you positive you can't just be happy being my wife Bella?" he asked quietly. I knew he did not want to change me. I knew it would hurt. I knew that I would be in pain. I knew that there was no other way to be with him forever. It was necessary, but nonetheless, I could see the pain in his eyes. He didn't want to be the one but he promised. I kept my end of the deal. It was his turn to fulfill his end.

"I figured you would try to get me to change my mind, but you know me well enough by now Edward. I'm not backing down now, after all this time," I replied, I was almost pleading. Why did he have to make things so difficult for me? I could see in his eyes, he knew that I would respond in such a way. He knew there was no way he could change my mind. He'd been trying for so long that it was just a lost cause. I was surprised I had changed his mind so soon before the wedding. Our wedding was 2 months away and I was certain that he wanted to change me after the wedding. His ice-cold hand found my cheek, almost reassuringly. His molten amber eyes stared straight into mine and I nodded. I was ready.

Suddenly, a look of focus appeared on Edward's pale face. It was almost scary. I knew he would not hurt me but I was all of a sudden apprehensive. He must have sensed it because his lips met mine in a kiss. "You don't have to do this," he whispered, turning his gaze away. Didn't he understand? I wanted to do this!

"I want to. I need to Edward. I have wanted this more than anything for long time. I trust you," I said turning my pale lips into a reassuring smile. I did trust him with my life. However, it was so hard to just let go of life like this. Jacob's words echoed in my head _I'll be there until your heart stops beating_. Well it was about to stop and Jacob was nowhere to be found. He refused to come. He wasn't at Billy's. He wasn't at Sam's. Billy refused to tell me where he was. It was almost as if he disappeared, dropped off the face of the earth, but there was always the funny feeling in my stomach, as if he was there watching me. His memory and face haunted me. I shivered at the thought of him. No. This was my moment. I wanted this. Jacob Black would not ruin this for me.

I stared at Edward. _It's time._ I almost screamed it in my head. It was moments like this that I wished Edward could read my thoughts. I hoped he would realize that I wanted it. I shut my eyes and prayed for his lips to touch my skin. I did not want to see his face. I did not want to see the animal like stare. I did not want to remember James' face two summers ago when he bit into the flesh. I could not bear to even think of Edward and his beautiful stare.

I could hear my heart beat in my ears. I listened to my pulse and waited for Edward's lips to press against my skin. The rhythm of my heart was almost mocking me. I didn't want to hear it. Then a noise disrupted my thoughts. I felt dizzy and nauseous. I turned to find the source of the noise, only to find Edward as still as a statue. I could only wonder what was going through his mind.

"Edward?" I asked cautiously. I wanted to know what had him so worried.

"Not quite, love," unfamiliar voice, said through the trees. I felt a shiver go up my spine and through my whole body as the source of the disturbance appeared from within the trees.


	2. Shane Magnus

I nearly jumped as I saw him step out of the trees. His voice was soft and velvety like Edward's but it sounded so wrong to my ears. Just by the way Edward responded to his presence here, I knew he could only be one thing, a vampire. Everything about him told me to be afraid.

He had the usual good looks of a vampire times ten. He wore his blonde hair gelled and spiked. He had the typical muscles of a vampire and the pale complexion. His warm eyes were a startling shade of deep red. I got even more scared know that he was not a "vegetarian" like Edward. He was a little taller than Edward too. He smiled in my direction and his teeth gleamed in the light of day. I ran to Edwards's side for protection.

I was like a lost child. I hung onto Edward for dear life. As the vampire approached, my muscles tightened. He flipped his hair out of his face and tried to look as harmless as possible. I saw Edward's eyes darken a little. He was preparing to fight for me. The vampire did not look surprised at all.

"Can't we settle this like gentlemen, mate?" he asked quietly. I heard a slight accent in his voice. It sounded English. I had to admit it was cute. I liked it.

"Just who do you think you are?" Edward asked, obviously annoyed with the stranger.

"Shane Magnus" he whispered as he flattened his jeans, "And I'm not here to kill you Bella. I know that's what is going through your head, but I have other things on my mind."

Before he could say anymore, I cut him off. "What would that be?" I asked in a shaky voice. I was petrified. I stood where I was, waiting for Shane to answer.

"This may sound corny, but Bella I'm your destiny." He drew in a quiet breath and stared at his feet as if he was embarrassed. "We are meant to be together." I knew if he were human, he would have blushed. I could feel my face grow hot from embarrassment. I didn't want to be here now. I could feel the jealousy radiating off Edward.

The world spun around quickly and made me want to vomit. The forest faded around me all too quickly and I was dizzy and disoriented. I felt my feet hit the pavement and I realized that Edward had taken me away from the clearing, and we were back at his Volvo. I toppled over and just lay on the pavement trying to keep my lunch down. Edward's face appeared above me and looked down on me. I shut my eyes and took a breath in.

"Are you okay?" he asked, I could still hear the jealousy and anger in his velvet voice.

The only words I could manage out were, "Yes, fine." Edward's cold hand pulled me off the ground and into his arms. He carried me to the passenger's seat of his car and shut the door. Before we pulled away from the forest, I could have sworn I saw something looking at Edward's Volvo. I remembered Shane's bright blue shirt and realized he was watching us pull away. I felt bad but didn't show it on my face.

"Edward?" I asked as he started the car.

"Humm?" He mumbled.

"I love you," I said. I watched a smile creep onto his face. I felt it was best not to tell him Shane was running next to us, hidden by the trees.

A/N: because this is Bella's point of view, we do not know if Edward knows Shane is there or not. But Edward does know he is following the car but for some reason (which will be revealed later) he can't hear Shane's thoughts.

**A/N: There's more to come. Don't worry this isn't the end yet. Working on chapter 3 at the moment :)**


	3. What did I do?

As Edward dropped me off at Charlie's, all I could think about was Shane. I wondered where he was and if he was going to come here. I was worried but I didn't show it. I knew if he was near, Edward would hear his thoughts. Edward kissed me goodbye and said he'd come by later to check on me. Something was bothering him; I could see it in his eyes.

"What is it Edward?" I asked cautiously. I hated not knowing what was wrong.

"Nothing. I just have a problem I need to talk to Carlisle about that's all." Just by his tone, I could tell he was lying to me. Something was up but I wasn't going to ask because I realized that I would eventually know. So, I kiss Edward goodbye again and headed inside.

Charlie was on the couch, as usual, watching the game. I said hello and scurried upstairs to my room. I felt tired and scared and I just wanted to sleep it off until Edward returned to my side. I washed my face in the bathroom and headed for my room. I was still drying my face when I twisted the door handle. I dropped the towel only to find something quite disturbing. There was Shane, sitting on my bed. I opened my mouth to scream for Charlie, but I felt an icy sensation cover my mouth. Shane's hand was covering my lips.

He leaned in closer to me. "I'm not going to hurt you Bella," he whispered softly in my ear. As he spoke, his cold breath tickled my ear. He smelled so delicious, maybe even better than Edward did. He removed his hand from my mouth and I somehow wasn't afraid anymore. Then I remembered Edward would probably be here any second.

"Look, I trust you but you have to go right now!" I said staring at his maroon eyes.

"Your worried he'll come aren't you?" he said almost laughing at me. What was so funny? Did he want to die? This was no laughing matter. I was sure there was something I was missing.

"I am. Edward will probably be here any second Shane."

"He can't use his gift on me. He can't get in my head. That's what had him so worried before. No other vampire can use their gift on me, not even his sister. They can't see me in visions or hear my thoughts. My gift shields me from other vampires. We are completely safe. They won't even be able to smell me," he clarified. That's what had him so worried before. Then I remembered when I met the Volturi. That's what they thought my gift would be when I became a vampire. I remember how Jane's ability didn't work on me. I realized that maybe there was no coincidence here; I was supposed to meet Shane.

I looked up and he was staring at me. His eyes were fixated on mine. I forgot to breathe for a second. I took a breath in and Shane shut his eyes. He looked as if he was concentrating on something. He took a step closer so his face was almost touching mine.

"How does he stand it? You smell so delicious," Shane whispered. His cool breath met my face and I felt like I was going to pass out. He smelled delicious too. I blushed a little. I steadied myself and prepared to speak.

"I don't…" I was cut-off by something cold. It wasn't letting my lips move at all. It took me almost a minute to realize that he was kissing me. I tried to pull away but once again, I was in a situation where the person kissing me was much stronger than me. I was not going to punch him like I did with Jacob. I didn't want to hurt my hand again. So instead of fighting it, I waited for him to be finished.

Unfortunately, that moment wasn't coming. He moved his lips and to my surprise, I moved mine in sync with his. What was I doing? I loved Edward. This was so wrong but, for some reason, I couldn't stop this intense feeling I had. I couldn't stop my lips from moving. We kissed for at least five minutes before Shane realized that I needed air. He pulled away and I took in a breath and shut my eyes. What had I done?

Suddenly, he wasn't holding me anymore. I fell over at the lack of support and realized he was gone. My window was open and I ran to close it. I looked down at the driveway below and nearly had a heart attack. Edward's silver Volvo was in the driveway. I was sure I was dead. My life was over.

A/N: Just to clarify, no one can smell, see in a vision, or hear Shane. So as of right now, Edward has no clue what just happened. He just knows, he can't hear Shane's thoughts or smell him. Oh, and why Shane knows so much about the Cullens will be revealed later :).


	4. Hello beautiful

I could feel my heart beat in my throat and I knew I had to calm down otherwise Edward would know something was wrong. I did not know what I was so worried about, Shane was invisible to Edward but he didn't know that. I heard the doorbell and raced down the stairs to answer the door. I opened it with complete composure on my face to find Edward with a worried and frustrated look on his face. Then, my face scrunched into a worried face.

"What's the matter?" I asked. I think I already knew. He was probably worried that he couldn't smell or hear Shane.

"Nothing," he lied composing himself.

"Liar," I called him on it.

"Really, Bella it's nothing to worry about. I just have a problem I need to deal with," he said quietly. I didn't like where this was going but I let him talk. I was curious where the conversation was going. He looked up from the floor, into my eyes. I stared back into his onyx colored eyes; they were hungry and full of pain. I looked away but his cold hands brought my chin back up. I whimpered a little but stared at him. I loved him and I was a terrible person for kissing Shane but somehow, I forgot about Shane and just wanted Edward to be here.

"Bella, I'm hungry. I need to go hunting. I hate to leave you at a time like this but I promise I will be here when you wake up tomorrow," he said swallowing hard. I could tell it was hard for him to be here now. I hugged him but I really wanted to kiss him. I did not because I did not want to push it. I really was disappointed that he couldn't be with me. I said goodbye to him and he promised Alice would be watching. As I closed the door, I heard Charlie snoring on the couch and decided it would be best to just skip dinner and go up to bed. I was exhausted.

I trudged up the stairs and put my pajamas on. I fell into the mess of sheets that my bed was. I pulled them over myself and started thinking of Edward. Before I knew it, the room was going black and my eyelids fell over my eyes.

There was a noise in the dark. I didn't know what it was but the clock said that it was 2:07 am and I didn't really care. I wanted to sleep. I shut my eyes again. Once again, a noise came but I didn't open my eyes. A flowery, almost sugary aroma floated in the air above me. I inhaled it but still didn't open my eyes. It was not until cool breath hit my ear lobe that my eyes snapped open.

"Hello beautiful," his velvet voice whispered. I felt Shane's lips touch my ear and I shivered.


	5. Sweet Seduction

A/N: sorry this took so long guys. I've been having major writers block for weeks and my life has been busy lately. But this is the LEMON. It gets steamy and detailed so if it is too offensive for you, sorry.

I sat up, a little embarrassed that Shane was here while I was in my pajamas. Lightly, he pushed me back down and I felt his cool lips at my ear lobe again. I tried to focus in on him. All I could make out in the darkness was he had gelled his hair differently and he had jeans and a black tight t-shirt stretched across his muscles. He kneeled on my bed, hovering over me. His maroon eyes looked at me softly. It was almost a look too good to resist.

I smiled a little as his sweet scent entered my nostrils. His cool hands lifted up my face. I felt the same crushing on my lips as I had this afternoon. I couldn't move, couldn't breath. His kiss paralyzed me and held time still. I felt my lips moving coordinated with his and I could feel he did not intend to stop here. Then I felt a wave of cold trial from my jaw down to my neck and I kicked the blankets off my body. I had the guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach again but I wasn't stopping. My hands ran down his back as he pulled off my shirt. I felt hot with embarrassment at being so exposed. His breath was at my ear instantly.

"Don't be embarrassed. Your beautiful love," he sighed in my ear seductively. I felt some of the weight of his body on top of me, not enough to hurt me though. I reached for his shirt and tugged on it slightly as he kissed me. He immediately removed it from his body, understanding my signal. His beautiful body glistened in the low lamplight of my room. I ran my fingers over his pecks as his tongue explored my mouth. He dominated my every breath now.

I trace my finger over the top of his jeans, pulling his body closer to my own. I felt his icy fingers trail down my body and stop at the line between my underwear and my sweats. His stone cold fingers entered my underwear and made me shiver at the touch. He stroked between my folds as his mouth kissed its way down my neck to my stomach. His fingers pumped in and out of me making me moan with pleasure. His eyes illuminated at my pleasure and he went harder. I felt my pants slip off and my thong slapped against my skin as Shane smiled a playful smile.

I felt my bra unhook as Shane's hands examined my whole body. This was not fair; I had almost nothing left on my body. I decided to even the score; I tugged Shane close to me as his fingers slipped out of me and I let out an erotic sigh as I fumbled with his belt. His hands aided me and his pants slipped off. I felt his cool lips kissing down my body again, but not stopping this time. His cool lips kissed pelvis. I felt his tongue inside of my body and moaned his name quietly.

I felt it was my turn to do something for him. Against everything my body wanted right now, I pulled up his face and kissed him gently. I rolled us over so I was on top of him now. I took off his boxers and brought my mouth to his shaft. I kissed the head and took him into my mouth. I sucked hard until I could feel he was going to cum, then pulled away and smiled playfully. A tortured smile flashed upon his face.

"You tease. You torture me Bella," He whispered. His velvet voice purred into the darkness. Suddenly the world was a blur. It whirled around as Shane moved me a little too fast for my own good. I paused to breath and looked up at Shane's brilliant red-eyes. They were gleaming with lust and I sighed seductively in his ear. He had me pinned down and paralyzed with his every touch. "God, you taste so good," he purred. I felt him enter me fast and hard and my body felt a wave of pleasure. I wanted him more than anything right now.

A/N: The Lemon will continue in the next chapter because I don't wanna put too much in one chapter. 


	6. Why you don't like it?

A/n: Thanks for all the comments guys, even though some of you don't like me now. I really appreciate the feedback. Sorry these have been taking so long to write. I have been really busy and I've honestly lost a lot of my creativity lately. I didn't want to write if I couldn't do it justice.

I couldn't breath. The sensation of pleasure took over my body. I felt his lips part as his breath emptied into my throat. For a second, I felt strangely alone. I realized it was because I was alone. This disappearing act was getting old. I fought with the passion inside of my body, as he was gone. I realized he would not have left unless… my thoughts trailed off and my imagination ran away with itself. Suddenly, I felt guilty for everything I did. I felt like I should be shot or something. Why was it I was constantly hurting the closest people, well err vampires, to me? What else could I do to make Edward unhappy?

There was a quite sound from my window pain. My mind knew exactly who it was before I felt his cool hand around. Still naked and guilty, I lie there pretending to be asleep. I pretended to stir as he realized I wasn't wearing anything. Quietly, I faked a yawn and rolled into the curve of his body. I felt his lips press to my head and I opened my eyes, "Edward," I whispered quietly, "how was hunting?"

I opened my eyes only to find him staring at me. It took me a minute to comprehend why. I pulled the blanket over me to cover as much as possible, my face hot with embarrassment. I looked up at his ocher eyes to see his reaction.

"Bella, love, why are you naked?" he whispered unable to take his eyes off my chest. I pulled his chin up and glared at him a little for letting his male hormones rage. However, technically, he didn't have hormones.

"Eyes up here," I said pointing to my face. "Why do you ask? You don't like it?" His gaze tightened and I smiled jokingly. I could tell not even he could compose his face. His reaction made me smile. I really did love him. Maybe, if I were lucky, Shane would never come back. But, somehow, I did not want that at all. God this whole indecision, a war that I was fighting with myself, was so confusing. He still continued to stare at me, eyeing my body. Next to him, I always felt a little out of place but now I just felt put to shame. His beauty made me more self-conscious. Pulling the covers up over my body, I walked to put my clothes back on. "Were you really that worried about me you had to come back right away?" I asked him. I knew the obvious answer was "yes" but I was just trying to get him to talk to me, the staring was awkward.

"Bella, there is something seriously wrong. I can't hear him. Alice can't see him. Do you know how dangerous that could be for you?" Edward said the urgency in his voice apparent. "I can't even get a scent off of him." Hmm, being blind obviously bothered him more than I expected. Well, now he knew how we humans felt. Then a sudden tightening of his eyes alerted me to the visitor sitting on my windowsill, it was none other than Shane. Finally, the two were in the same room. I felt strangely queasy. I could not deal with this now. Edward had obviously heard the quickened pace of my heart and was aware of my nervousness. He tightened his grip around me, shielding me, protecting me. He took my heart rate as fear not nervousness. Ugh, always protecting me. How could he? How could he want to protect someone as despicable as me? "I disagree, Edward, I'm not dangerous for her. My gift works to my advantage," he cooed. His voice was calm and reassuring but Edward was not having that. His tightened his hard grip on me but Shane only moved off my sill closer. He was not afraid. He obviously knew what he was dealing with. "I may even be better for her then you," he said casually. Let him say what he wanted but I prayed he would not rat on me. I would rather tell Edward myself and beg for forgiveness then have Shane spill the beans. I bit the bottom of my lip. I was so selfish. Why could not I just do what is best for everyone? Why did I constantly hurt everyone? I groaned and got closer to Edward.

"Bella, don't you think it's time you told him?" he said bringing my fears to life. Stupid, beautiful vampire. Why? I could feel Edward's eyes on me now, but I could not meet them for the life of me. I felt the tears well up and the hot blood rushed to my face. The tears spilled over and then it was just Edward and me alone in my room, with more to talk about then ever. What was Shane? Why was he here, ruining the perfect future I had ahead of me.


End file.
